1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pull-out guide assembly for a drawer or the like and including a support rail adapted to be fastened to a furniture side wall, a pull-out rail adapted to be fastened to the drawer and an intermediate rail, one such assembly being provided on each of opposite sides of the drawer. Rollers transfer the load of the drawer from one rail to another. A cable is fastened to the support rail and is connectable to the pull-out rail the runs on two pulleys mounted at front and rear ends of the intermediate rail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Different types of pull-out guide assemblies are known with which a drawer can be pulled from the body of an article of furniture, over the entire length of the drawer, while still being anchored to the support rails on the sides of the body. With so-called differential pull-out guides which comprise three rails on each side, i.e. a pull-out rail on the side of the drawer, a supporting rail on the side of the body, and an intermediate rail differentially running between the two other rails, means are provided that ensure that the three rails are always in the correct position with respect to each other. Such means can comprise a pinion mounted on the intermediate rail and engaging with racks provided on the supporting rail and the pull-out rail.
Good control of the movement of the intermediate rail can be obtained by a cable fastened to the pull-out rail and the supporting rail and being guided on pulleys mounted on opposite ends of the intermediate rail.